Let it Go
Let it Go (En español:Déjalo Ir) Es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Loser Like Me. La version original pertenece al Cast de Frozen, cantada por Idina Menzel. Letra Rachel The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I'm the queen And the wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care What they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance Makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me Can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry Here I stand And here I'll stay Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, the past is in the past Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone Here I stand In the light of day Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway Curiosidades * Esta canción fui interpretada por Idina Menzel, Demi Lovato y ahora por Lea Michele. Casualmente todas actúan/actuaron en Glee. * Esta version es más parecida a la de Idina Menzel que a la de Demi Lovato, debido a rangos musicales. * Seria la cuarta vez que se interpreta una canción que es de otro actor de Glee. La primera fue cuando ,en el episodio "New York" de la segunda temporada, Will interpreto una canción de él mismo, la segunda fue en "The Break-Up" de la cuarta temporada, cuando Rachel y Brody interpretaron una cancion de Demi Lovato. La tercera en "Bash" de la quinta temporada cuando Mercedes interpreta Colorblind, una canción de ella misma. * Es la segunda canción de un filme animado de Disney interpretada en la serie la primera fue bella notte del filme animado lady and the tramp. * Pesé a que Lea Michele tiene un registro vocal similar al de Idina Menzel en las notas más altas de la canción la versión de Rachel se encuentra un tono abajo. * El Vestido que usa Rachel durante la canción es similar al que usó Idina Menzel en la entrega de los premios Oscar 2014. * Rachel es el primer personaje en volver a cantar en el auditorio de McKinley después del "Don't Stop Believing'" de la Quinta Temporada. * Cuarta ocasión en que el primer episodio de la temporada termina con una canción en el auditorio excluyendo de la cronología a la Quinta Temporada. * Es el segundo Full Performance de la Sexta Temporada con mas visitas en Youtube con 2,473,249 views solo por debajo de Problem con 3,116,212 pero encima de Home con 2,297,311, hasta el momento. Videos thumb|300 px thumb|right|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Solos de Rachel Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones del Episodio Loser Like Me Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los pasillos Categoría:Canciones de la sexta temporada